The Missing Gravedigger
The Missing Gravedigger refers to the first quest the Laign Adventurers Guild took on. Although it occurred before the creation as their group, it is still given this title. Background Mike Makarth was an employee of Brandon Burns, as his gravedigger, for years before one night he went missing. Having never shown up late for work before, his employer Brandon searched for him, stopping at his home and the local tavern. Neither his family nor the tavern owner had seen Mike since at least the previous morning. Meanwhile, a group of bodyguards were protecting a caravan against a horde of kobolds. After failing to save the valuables of the caravan the group took to the tavern to drown their sorrows. Introduction Inside the tavern the deposed bodyguards were approached by the worried owner of the graveyard. Brandon lead with a few compliments as to the burliness of the crew then asked for their help. Desperate to rekindle their pride, the crew took to the investigation like a moth to a light. Investigation At the graveyard, the group investigated Brandon's office. Inside they found logs of the latest corpses, and a pay stub for Mike, and outside they found the corpse they read about. This seemed to confirm Brandon's story. Clearly Mike had left in a hurry. Now in the graveyard's temple, the crew interrogated Simon Lacault, the temple's priest. Confident and smooth, the group ruled him out in short order, and left when he said he had business to attend to. Their were two crypts on the grounds. Upon entering the first, the group was shocked to see a skeleton, floating in the air, apparently bound by invisible ropes by it's four appendages. It's head seemed to be screaming but no sound came out. Only after interacting with the skeleton did it react to their precense, and the group was forced to fight it. One last massive blow from Dances with Wolves' morning-star shattered the bones apart and sent them to the four corners of the crypt. On the floor appeared a blue circle, clearly of magical origin. Trying to investigate, Zero slammed his hand fingers first into it, breaking a finger. Without solving the circles riddle, they travelled to the next crypt where they discovered a hidden tunnel in one of the resting sites. Down this tunnel, they found a man strung up by his appendages matching the description of Mike Makarth, surrounded by men in red hoods and cloaks. "What are you guys doing?!?", belted out Vahlok. The two groups engaged in battle, that included a spray blast impacting Mike by the hand of Vahlok. One "cultist" managed to escape, and the party was relieved to find out that while Mike was dead, it was long before Vahlok's had impacted his body. Conclusion Returning Mike's body to Brandon found the party in a predicament. Brandon was not a rich man, and had offered them a reward for finding Mike. However, he asked if the party could waive their pay to send to Mikes widowed wife and son. The obliged and gained a friend and a positive public opinion. Category:Quests